Angel's Can't Die
by DemonExorcist12
Summary: When Snow and Serah break up how will snow react when Serah tells Noel she loves him? READ TO FIND OUT! (I suck at summarys )


After sleeping, the gang of heroes were up and ready to face a new day. Or kill each other in Snow and Noel's minds.

Serah was up, energized, and ready for a new day. She was happy. At last there was peace. No fal'Cie, l'Cie or Cie'th, no Caius, no Yeul or Etro.  
She woke up to find Noel and Snow arguing. She was annoyed as she heard this. She thought she could have one peaceful day! 'Famous last Words' she thought.  
She went downstairs, and turned the kettle on, for her, Lightning, Vanille, Fang and Sazh. They all wanted a nice, calming cup of tea. They were too stressed by the Snow and Noel rivalry going on.  
"Well, maybe if we hadn't have seen Snow whilst time travelling they wouldn't argue now... they got in an argument then..."  
"About what?" Asked all the others who were participating in the chat... not including the 'arguers', who hadn't known this before.  
"Well... Noel said in short, that Snow wasn't taking good care of me..." She whispered, going to the kettle, and pouring out tea for everyone, then taking a sip of hers.  
"He's damn right about that!" Said Lightning. "You know, even when I spoke to Snow, and maybe was nice about him, I always knew Noel would be better. Snow may have believed he could get you back, but like Noel said, he is irresponsib..." She said, before being cut off by Snow, who heard what she was saying.  
He grumbled, then sat down, and said, "Serah. Tea please?"  
"You're too late. Water won't be warm enough now." She answered, "Get it yourself."  
"No." He grumbled. "YOU get it. Lebreau isn't here now."  
"And who gave you the right to be her boss?" Shouted Lightning. "She is my sister, and you will not treat her like that. She is not a slave."  
Serah went to her room then, and cried.  
"Now look what you've done." Said Lightning and Snow to each other, at the same time.

Noel heard her crying, and went to her room, and knocked.  
"Who is it?" Serah asked.  
"Noel." Answered Noel.  
"Fine... I guess... come in." She whispered, still crying.  
"Whats the matter, Serah?" He asked.  
"Lightning and Snow... just had a row... and I realised something..."

Snow burst in that second.  
"Do you have any manners? At least knock!" Exclaimed Noel. "For all you know..." He got cut off when Snow made a coughing noise, before saying, "Too much information!"  
He then shoved Noel out of the room, and sat next to Serah.  
"Snow... go away. I want to be left alone to think..." She said, calmly.  
"Hmm..." Mumbled Snow.  
"Just get OUT." She screamed, before adding, in a whisper, "I don't love you anymore. You never did anything good for anyone. You left me lonely, when we only just got here, when you could have taken me with you! You didn't try and help Lightning ever, did you? Or Hope? Or what about Vanille? Maybe Sazh? No. You didn't."  
As soon as she had finished, Snow growled, deep in his throat. He couldn't handle that. What with all he'd tried to do for her. He'd lost control of himself.  
He grabbed her throat, and tightened his wrists around it.  
She screamed, running out of air quickly. And fighting to get out of Snows grasp.  
Noel heard, and crashed through the door. He lunged at Snow, and made him lose concentration. Snow then released his grasp on Serah, letting her drop to the floor, to fight Noel.  
"Stop fighting!" Screamed Serah, standing back up, after catching her breath again.  
Snow looked at her, and lunged for her throat again, and for the second time, Noel had to think of a way to get Snow to release her.  
He pushed Serah out of the way, before unsheathing his sword, and chopping of Snow's hat, and all the hair underneath it.  
"I can do that to you head, unless you leave. Now." Threatened Noel, before going over to Serah again.  
"Serah? Are you okay?" He asked her.  
"Yes... and I need to say something to you..." She began, starting to blush. "Um... how to say it?" She blushed harder, "I... I love you Noel..." She exclaimed, before cuddling him, which surprised him at first, until he took in the fact that Serah loved him. He then kisses her forehead. He'd loved her since sometime in the during journey to find Lightning...


End file.
